A Loliver Love Story
by Lecrazyannex
Summary: Best friends for almost 12 years and now in love, Oliver and Lilly know they are meant for each other but it isn't always easy. Lilly's POV
1. Gone

**Gone (L)3**

_**I had never believed in happy endings.**_

Walking down the school hallway for the last time before summer vacation felt great. No school, no homework, just some good times with my bestfriend Miley. I walked over to my locker. Carefully I placed all my items for this term into my bag : some textbooks, notebooks, pencils and... the letter. I couldn't resist opening it again and reading it.

_"Lilly I'm so sorry_

_I have to go but please always remember that I love you so much words can't describe it. I'll see you again, I promise you. Nothing will keep us apart. 12 years of friendship. I won't let that be ruined now. I promise I will keep in touch. Never will I forget you, Lillian Ann Truscott, never will I have to. We'll be together one day. I promise you x Oliver Oken 3 x_

_Lilly && Oliver always and forever (L) 3 x_"

That was the last time I had heard from him. This was all he had left. It annoyed me, I can't deny it. He hadn't even told me face to face. I didn't get to say goodbye. I recieved that letter one, what seemed like normal, day. I was too late, he was already on his way to New York, never to see me again. I was angry at first until it came to me that it was real. This wasn't a movie i was watching, this was my life, my boyfriend who was leaving, my boyfriend who I wouldn't see again. That was three long months ago. It felt much longer. Each day had dragged on. I couldn't bear it.

It was finally over. Somehow I had imagined that once the year was over it would all be fine again.

I locked my locker for the last time then took a glance over to the one next to mine. It was Oliver's. For the last three months I had avoided looking at it. I was too scared of breaking down in front of everyone. I remembered the way he used to open it. The thing where he hit it and it would just magically open. I remembered the time it hit him on the head and he fell flat on his back. I reached my hand out to help him get up. That was the moment my life changed. I had held his hand before but this was different. This time as our skin touched, I fell in love. My eyes met his and it felt like everyone around us just disappeared. Like a love story, only better. I giggled through the tears running down my face.

I walked through the school doors, leaving my worries behind me. I saw Miley standing.  
I wasn't the only one effected by Oliver leaving, Miley was too. She had to hear it off of me. He didn't even bother to write her a letter. She had the same reaction as me, anger followed by confusion followed by depresion. Nothing was the same without him. Going to the beach, the movies, the mall, it felt to lonley. As if something was missing. But of course something was missing, Oliver

I knew the summer would be hard. For the last 12 years of my life I had spent every vacation with him. We had the same schedule every day. Surfing in the morning, then we'd meet Miley at Rico's for lunch then go see a movie. Each and everyday. This year wouldn't be the same, just me and Miley.

To top that off, it was four days until my birthday. It was my 16th and my mum had booked an amusement park for a huge party. It was going to be so great, my sweet sixteen. Miley and I had planned it since we were 12. Every little detail. I would allow free rides to my closest of friends, then everyone would eat and I'd open presents and then we would have music and dancing which Miley would dance with her boyfriend Lucas who was the hottest boy around (we were 12 and had big expectations of the future) and I'd dance with... Oliver.

This was always our plan. I didn't fancy him or anything back then, I guess we had just expected it would be him I danced with. He was my bestfriend afterall and I was his (excluding Miley). Back then, this was 4 years away, now it was only 4 days. Sometimes I like to imagine being there again. Me, Miley and Oliver, happy.

"Hey," Miley called over to me. I ran over to her.  
"Hiya Miles."  
"Well this it, three more months till we're back here again." In three months time school will start and it will be half a year since I have seen Oliver. The thought was unbearable. Each and every day for the last three months I had just he would call, even just to say Hello. Every time i heard my phone go off I'd hurry to check it, hoping for the day it would be him. Inside I knew it never would be but there was no harm in trying. I also knew that I could easily pick up the phone and call him. And I did many times, well at least I tried many times. I'd pick up the phone and start to dial the number - 0773234- I could never get past the number 4. That's when we met, when we were 4. I knew i was being pathetic but I always just put the phone down again, every time I tried.

Miley and I went to the mall. School was over so we may of as well enjoyed ourselfs and we also needed to get our outfits for my party. We searched high and low for the perfect dresses that we had pictured in our minds four years ago. They were no where to be found. We then found the shop we had been in months ago. There we had found the perfect dresses. We raced in hoping they would still be sitting there. With our luck, they weren't.

I hadn't really expected them to. This shopping trip was last Christmas, 6 months ago. It had been us and Oliver. He was never a fan of shopping but never the less, we dragged him along anyway. "Born Beautiful" was the name of the shop. As soon as we entered I saw it. The dress of my dreams. I was never a huge fan of short dresses but I love this. It was liliac and had short thrilly material hanging from the bottom. I had to try it on. Miley was away at this point so I had to ask Oliver what he thought of it. "Lilly you look beautiful. I love it"  
That was when I knew it, I had to have this dress.

Miley found a perfect dress too. It was a silimar length and style to mine but a much darker shade of purple. It really suited her. Now it was Oliver's turn. He reluctantly tried on various outfits we gave him. He wasn't really liking any of them. Eventually I found one. Personally, I loved it. It was a black but had lilac parts to it. It was the perfect match to mine. I kept thinking how perfect it would be with us two dancing together to match. Oliver tried it on. He himself admited it was great.  
"Lilly, I must say, you've found the right suit for me. This is the one I'm going to wear. Thanks " he said with his soft voice and heart melting smile.

We never took the outfits because we didnt have the money and just thought it was too early. Being in the store with Miley again made me feel like kicking myself. Why hadn't I bought it? It was perfect and now they didn't have it. I then saw a "rare stock" sign. If it was anywhere in the shop it would be there.

I ran over and there they were. The three outfits side by side on the racks. Only one of each remained. Luckily the dresses were our sizes. I went into the changing room and tried it on again just to make sure it was ok. It was the perfect size. I stepped out of the changing room just like I did six months earlier. I looked over to the exact plave where Oliver stood. For one moment I actually forgot about everything and imagined him being there. I could here his voice saying,  
"Lilly you look beautiful, I love it"

I didn't want to cry again but I definitely had a lump in my throat. I looked in the mirror. Six months ago I looked in the exact same mirror, wearing the exact same dress but it wasn't the same. Something wasn't right. I know I was definitely smiling six months back but even when I smiled now, it wasn't the same. My smile was false. The dress didn't seem perfect anymore but I knew it was the closest I could get. I bought it.

While Miley was purchasing her dress I woundered back to the "rare stock" part of the store. There it was, Oliver's suit. It was perfect for him. It brought out his eyes and his charming smile. I had a flashback in my mind. "Oliver, try this on. I think it will really suit you"  
"Lilly you said that about the last 3 suits"  
"Well I have a feeling about this one"  
"I guess I can trust your feeling"

I came back into reality when Miley came behind me and put her arm around me. She must of realised what I was thinking. I rested my head against her shoulder. "It'll be ok. It'll be ok," she whispered into my ear.  
I simply nodded not able to say anything.

After seeing his suit again, I wasn't looking forward to my party at all. Me and miley had got our dresses and that was all we really needed. We headed to a coffee shop. There was an awkward silence. We both knew what each other was thinking. That was the thing about best friends, they could tell what each other was thinking. What was Oliver thinking? Surely I should know. I had been best friends with him longer than I have been with Miley. But I didn't know him anymore. I liked to imagine he was thinking about me. Maybe he was. Maybe he thought about me just as much as I thought about him.

It then hit me. Oliver might have another girlfriend. He might of replaced me. Well it's not like he would wait to see me again, that might be never. I could picture a tall, beautiful skinny brunette girl, the type Oliver liked, holding his hand. I could imagine him telling her he loved her. Telling her she was beautiful. I couldn't stand it.

I was suddenly taken out of my horrible day dream with the sound of Miley's voice.  
"Thinking about Oliver?" she asked "Yeah" I muttered "Thought so"  
"Miles, I really miss him. Seeing that outfit was torture. He was one of my bestfriends. I can't stand not having him here. The last three months have been the longest ever. I don't think I 'll be able to cope this summer. Getting up and going surfing without him and as far as my birthday, i'm treading it"  
"Lilly, It'll be fine. "  
"Remember when we were what, 12? we planned my 16th. You would dance with your hottie Lucas and I'd dance with Oliver"  
"I didn't quite get my wish either"  
I giggled at what she said. "Lilly, we'll have fun at your party, me and you."  
I put on a cheery smile but inside, I was dieing.

Since Oliver had left, I had never thought about him so much in one day. Everything I did involved memories of him. Lying in bed that night I kept seeing him and this girl. I decided to name her Emma, beacuse Oliver loved that name. I could see him sitting on a beach with her somewhere telling her he loved her, just like he told me.

We both knew we loved each other but neither of us could admit it. Then there was this one day it was just me and Oliver alone. No Miley. We talked to each about random stuff and then Oliver just comes out with it.  
"I love you Lilly Truscott"  
At first I had no clue what to say. Oliver felt embarrassed but it was cute, I liked it.  
"I love you too Oliver Oken"  
We then kissed and played around in the sea, splashing each other. He would pick me up and throw me into the deep end but he would always come after me, make sure i was ok. He was sweet like that, that's why I loved him. We then watched the stars and fell deeply in love.

I could now see him with "Emma" sitting at the same spot as we were. He looked so in love. I felt a tear run down my face. I could see them play around. Oliver would throw her but always held her hand, he never wanted to lose her. He never held my hand, did he want to lose me? Is that why he left? I couldn't take it anymore so I turned out the light and after hours of tossing and turning, I slept.

While I slept i dreamt I was with Oliver again. We were back on the beach. He walked over to me and kissed me. No words were spoken, we just kissed. I knew I was dreaming. I knew this wasn't real. I never wanted to wake up. Eventually I was woken up by my mum. I tried so hard to get back to my dream but every time I closed my eyes, all I could see was darkness, no Oliver.

The next three days dragged on. I didn't do anything. I just sat and felt sorry for myself being without Oliver. The day of my birthday finally came. I was woken up by Miley shouting in my face.  
"Happy Birthday Sleepy Head!!" she yelled I moaned a bit, I couldn't be bothered moving "Come on, You're 16 today. Get up, get up!!"  
I reluctantly got up and was giving my presents. The best was from Miley. A silver chain necklace with a diamond love heart attached. I love it.

Every year Miley always comes really early on my birthday. Usually Oliver does too. In my mind I had another flashback.  
"Happy Birthday Lil !! " he said.  
Oliver was never good at buying presents, especially for girls. Last year he got me a pair of socks. They were covered in rabbits. It took me a while to appreciate them but all I could think now was how much I wanted him here with me, even with a lame present.

Back in reality, I wasn't really looking forward to my party. Miley was trying to get me excited but it wasn't working. I've been waiting for this day for the past 4 years, this was it. Miley and I started to get ready. Wr did each others make-up and took many photo's. My day was slightly getting better the more i forgot about Oliver.

The amusement park was amazing. It was like what you would see in a movie or on "Super Sweet 16". I couldn't believe it. Once Miley and I were in the gates were closed and lines of people strted outside. It felt so good. All these people were here to celebrate my birthday. The only problem was, none of them were the person I wanted most here.

The gates were opened and piles of people ran in. A stack of present formed all for me. Many people stopped to talk to me. I eventually got the chance to do what I wanted to do. I walked around with Miley going on rollercoaster and amusments. Then I had the biggest suprise ever when I heard a familiar voice say through the microphone say "Happy Birthday Lilly Truscott"  
I turned around and there was Radio Head on the stage! "I thought Hannah should of gave you a present" Miley said I thanked her and hugged her. Finally, I was having the time of my life. I stopped sulking about Oliver, it's not like I would of been spending all this time with him anyway.

Everyone danced , including me and Miley and then the funniest thing ever happened. Miley met someone.  
"so err what's your name?" Miley asked hopeful "Lucas" he replied.  
Miley excused herself and came running up to me.  
"Lilly!" she called after me "Yeah?"  
"I just met someone... named Lucas"  
I was speechless for a moment and then a slow dancing song came on "Well... what you waiting for, go get him, it was all part of the plan" I demanded

Miley felt sorry for me, I know she did. She hugged me tightly and ran after Lucas, she didn't want to miss her big chance with a hottie named Lucas. I was happy for her.

I stood alone at the side of the dance area. This was it, my party. Just like we had planned. I would hire an amusment park and have a cool band playing and Miley would dance with a hottie named Lucasd and I would-. I stopped. A tear ran down my face. I missed him so much, I could hardly cope anymore. I loved him, I loved Oliver Oken. 12 years I knew him for and for only 1 month of that, did I admit it and date him. How stupid was I? He was gone now. I hadn't even got to say goodbye or kiss his soft lips one last time. More tears fell from my eyes.

"Lilly you look beautiful, I love it"  
I heard the voice behind me. I reconised the voice, I remembered the words. So many emotions ran through me in that one moment. It couldn't be could it? I turned around and look at the person standing in front of me. Oliver.

Without even thinking I ran up to him and started to kiss him. He was wearing the outfit I had picked out for him., the one that matched mine. We kissed and kissed. I felt like I was dreaming again. This time I wasn't waking up. I'd rather die here and now than have to spend one more moment without him. "I love you Lillian Ann Truscott"

This was no dream, this was real. Oliver Oken, my bestfriend, the guy I'm in love with is standing here at my sixteenth birthday party kissing me. I stopped to ask him something "What happened why did you move?"  
"Shh it doesn't matter, I'm here now. This is your special day, I'm here now."

This couldn't be true. I had been missing him for the last three months crying about losing him almost every single day. Somehow, it was all worth it just to have this moment. He reached behind him and presented me with a box. Inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was the exact size of my finger. Definetly a huge step up from last years present.

Miley looked over to see us. She came running over.  
"Oliver!" she screamed "Miles"  
They hugged which I joined in, feeling left out.

We were together again, the three of us, best friends forever. "Radio Head? Seriously? Cold Play are much better" Oliver teased, making things feel back to normal."

Miley left with Lucas, leaving me and Oliver alone again.  
"I liked your suit" I said, sounding like a little girl.  
"Really, my girlfriend Lilly picked it out for me" he joked "Pitty she isn't here, you could of danced with her."  
"Pitty.."

Oliver grabbed my hand and forced me on to the dance floor. We slow danced. Miley danced with lucas., just like we had planned 4 years ago. I rest my head against Oliver's chest. He then whispered in my ear "I love you Lillian Ann Truscott"

_**Who says there's no such thing as a happy ending? 3(L)**_


	2. I thought it was the end

I thought it was the end

Oliver Oken was my best friend since we were 4. It took me 11 years to realise that I loved him. We dated for a month and I was happier than ever. Then one day I opened my locker to find a letter from him. He had moved to New York. For three months I could hardly live without him. Each and everyday I thought about him and many times I cried. I loved him. Finishing the school year without him was the hardest. Walking out the school gates for the last time without the person I walked in with, it was devastating. Then came my 16th Birthday, a huge party I had that me and my other best friend Miley had planned since we were 12.

Standing at the side of the dance floor, crying, I heard a voice behind me.  
"Lilly you look beautiful, I love it."  
It was him. A million emotions ran through but there was only one I cared about. I loved him. I ran to him and we started kissing and then we slow danced, in love.

After the party, we returned to my house.  
"There is no way in this world I could miss your 16th Birthday Party. I'd rather die," he told me.  
"I love you," I didn't exactly know what to say but that. I knew he was going to tell me that he had to leave the next day so as he took a breath in to speak I kissed him. I wasn't ready to hear those words yet.

We lay there for hours. There wasn't much conversation between us, we just listened to each others breathing. I finally broke the silence witth a question I was dying to ask.  
"Oliver, if you could have any girl in the world, anyone in school, any celebrity, any popstar, anyone. Would you pick me?" No answer.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of asked." I said.

Why had I asked such a stupid question? Why did I have to put him on the spot like that? Wait, he never answered. Did that mean he wouldn't choose me and he couldn't find the words to tell me. At least he would be honest if he just told me. "Lilly..." he whispered "Yes?..." I mumbled, terrified at what he might say.

"If I could have any girl in this whole entire world, anyone... i'd have you. I thought you would have known that. Lilly Truscott, I love you. No girl can compare to my love for you. And what ever I do next, where ever i go, I love you. Any fight we get into, any time I deny ever loving you, Lilly, don't listen. I love you more than anything and I promise I will never lose you.... never."

What could I say? I loved him back but how could he promise never to lose me if he's leaving the next day?

"Oliver... I love you too, with all my heart," I paused, "But you're leaving, you're going away. For the last three months I've been a wreck. You might never come back this time, we might never see each other again. Oliver, I won't cope without you. I'll miss each and everyday seeing you, surfing with you, kissing you and just talking to you. I'll miss your voice telling me how much you love me. I love how you brush my hair behind my ears gently with your hands. I'll miss your cute smile you do every time you see me. I'll miss you. "

"Lilly-" Oliver started but couldn't finish. He knew I was right. I might never see him again. Oliver was always full of answers. He always knew what was right. He knew a soluation to everything, but not this. There was no answer to this.

I held back the tears for as long as I could but I finally burst out. I rested my head on his chest. Soon his top was wet due to my crying but he couldn't care. I looked up to see a tear streaming down Oliver's face. I was so desperate for him to tell me everything would work out fine, but then he would be lying.  
"I love you Lilly" he said.

I shut my eyes. I wanted to stay in this moment forever. Never would he have to leave. Just me and him always.

I woke up and the room was bright with sun light. I turned around and after a second or two realise.. Oliver had gone. I shot up. What if he had left for New York already? I never got to say goodbye. What if I never see him again?

I rushed downstairs to find my mom making breakfast.  
"Mom!" I shouted, " Where's Oliver?!?"  
"Lilly, Hunny, I'm sorry. He had to..." I never let her finish.

I ran back up to my room. Tears were forming in my eyes. Lying on my desk was another note.

_'Lilly, I'm sorry I didn't wake you, you looked too peaceful. We'll be together again, I promise. Don't be afraid to call me. I have to go now, my flight is in a couple of hours._

_I'll miss you and you'll miss me but stay strong._

_I love you Lilly Truscott, always. xox_

_Oliver x'_

I fell to my knees in floods of tears. No, not again. I never had the chance to say goodbye. I might never see him again. I couldn't go through this again. It then dawned on me. His flight was in a few hours, what time had he left? I rushed down the stairs again, this time grabbing my jacket, slipping on my shoes and running out the door. My mom called after me but I couldn't stop. I had to get to the airport before he left for New York, I had to.

Luckily, a bus came soon after I reached the stop. Each time it stopped, I got nervous, what if I never get to say goodbye?

I knew I was a state. I hadn't had a time to change since last night. I was still in my lilac dress. Underneath I had silver footless tights. I could sense people staring at me. I didn't actually care for once, all that was on my mind was Oliver.

When I reached the airport, I pushed my way through busy crowds. I searched high and low, Oliver was no where. I could feel myself heating up and my eyes starting to water. I struggled to see the screens which told you when flights were departing. I lost patience waiting for the New York flight to appear so I found an assistant.  
"Excuse me?" I asked, "When is the next New York flight departing?"  
"In 45 minutes" she replied "Have passengers checked in yet?"  
"They're doing so the now"  
"Thanks"

I ran towards the check in area. The New York que hadn't much people in it, chances are Oliver was gone. I travelled to the front of the que to make sure. My heart sank, he wasn't there. I slowly walked towards the exit. I was too late. The feeling of disappointment was too much to cope with. I would never see Oliver again.

As I walked, something made me want to turn around and look behind me. My eyes scanned around the room. Then I saw him, Oliver. I ran towards him. "Oliver!?!?!" I screamed He truned around.  
"Lilly?" he questioned, shocked at the fact I was there.  
I ran into his arms. His family stood behind him, his mom, dad and brother, we started to kiss anyway.  
"Oliver, I couldn't not say goodbye this time. I love you." I said through my tears.  
"Lilly, I'm sorry, I had to leave. I love you too." He started to cry too.

We started to kiss again. This time it was different. It felt like everone around us disappeared. I loved him and he loved me., that was all that mattered. Our moment was spoilt by a voice saying "All Passengers boarding flight to New York please make their way to gate 17."

"Lilly, I have to go now. " he whispered "What if I never see you again?" I shrieked "You will, I promise."  
I nodded my head. He gave me one last kiss on the lips and walked away.  
"I love you Oliver!" I shouted He turned around and mouthed "I love you too". I fell in a heap on the floor. What if I never saw him again? **I loved him.**


	3. Wrong Time

**Wrong time**

Oliver Oken, my boyfriend, my best friend, my everything had just left me to move to New York. He had been gone for three months, came back for my birthday and then left again. The second time, I got to say goodbye by racing to the airport. I got to kiss him one last time. As i watched him go through the gates, leading him to his plane, i felt a huge part of my heart break off. Nothing could compare to the pain i was left in. I wanted to die. A life without Oliver wasn't a life worth living.

I reluctantly returned home. My mom was waiting for me. I had expected her to shout at me or give me big lecture about leaving the house without her permission but instead, she hugged me. "Sweetheart, it's okay," she whispered, "It's okay."

Oliver had left at the worse time of year, summer. I would sit around bored and the only thing I would think about would be him. Days would pass where I would speak to no one, not even my mom or my best friend Miley. I would sit alone in my room and dream about us two together again. I began to write, trying to clear my head, but every story I wrote, was connected to me and Oliver. It did't matter what the characters name's were, i would end up walking as if they were me and Oliver.

He didn't text or call me at all. I felt that I should of called him but I was too scared. I didn't quite know what this fear was but never the less, i couldn't call him, I just couldn't.

Each day passed slowly. I couldn't bear it. I couldn't live without him. The whole summer was agony. Two weeks of vacation left, and my mom decided to book a last minute holiday. She knew how much I was hurting, so let me invite Miley. I must admit, I was looking forward to it. We were travelling to Orlando. I had looked it up online and was amazed by everything, the parks, amusements, everything. Yeah, maybe being 16, I seemed a little too old for it all but I knew a kid still lived inside me somewhere.

We packed our bags and headed for the airport. Miley's dad, Mr Stewart, ran us. As we got out the car, I saw front door and I remembered what had happened at the start of the summer. I felt a lump in my throat. I kept telling myself that I wasn't going to ruin this holiday, for me or my mom and Miley. Mr Stewart lifted our cases out of the car. My mom asked me to help him but I was in a day dream and just pretent I never heard her.

My mind was running everywhere. For one moment I thought I imagined Oliver's mom, Mrs Oken, walking with her luggage cart towards the car park, then his dad, then Oliver? I looked again. Oliver! It was him.

"Oliver," I screamed running towards him He turned around.  
"Lilly?" he said confused, " What are you doing here"

I didn't answer, instead I kissed him. His parents kept on walking, telling Olive not to be too long and that they would be waiting for him in the car. We continued to kiss. When we stopped, I took a step back, onto the road. I turned around to see a car, roaring in my direction. I froze, not able to move. The next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground. I could not move. This was it, I was going to die.

I could sense Oliver knelt down beside me.  
"Lilly!" he whispered I let out a mumble "Help!" he shouted "Oliver don't go,"i pleaded"  
"Lilly, you need help"

I heard footsteps coming towards us. I opened my eyes to see who it was but my eye sight was so bad, I could only see a dark firgure. I then reconised Miley's voice, "Oliver what happened?"  
"Miles., go get help, quick," he shouted, "Lilly you will be ok."  
"No, no I won't. I'm going to die Oliver, I'm going to die!" I cried "Lilly, I love you."  
"I love you t-"

That was the last thing I remember. I opened my eyes to see Oliver, Miley, Jackson, Mr Stewart, my mom and.. my dad, all staring at me. This was strange, I hadn't seen my mom and dad in the same room as each other since the divorce, now they were holding hands.

I turned to Oliver. I knew he was desperate to kiss me but he was too embarrassed in front of my parents.  
"What happened?" I managed to say, not remembering anything at first. Oliver told me the story. The doctor came and explained how I had broken some bones and used other medical words I couldn't understand. Miley hugged me and told me she was scared she had lost me. I tried not to cry but I ended up bursting into tears.  
My mom and Dad blabbed on a bit about how much they loved me. The whole time I was just desperate to have time with Oliver.

Finally, I got my chance. Oliver sat to the left of me and held my hand. He sat and just looked at me, amazed how I had survived my encounter with the car. He had his cute smiled on, the one he did when he was pleased but didn't want to show all of his happiness. After a minute or two of just staring at each other, he leaned over and kissed me. It felt so good. "I hate seeing you sad," he said "I'm not, I have you." i replied with a smile to prove my point. He smiled back then stood up. I wasn't sure what he was going to do so I just watched him. He sat on the bed right next to me. Then he lay down beside me. I giggled, knowing that if the doctor walked in Oliver would get in trouble.

"Oliver, you'll get in trouble." I laughed "So?" I rested my head on his shoudler. It felt that even though I was in hospital the now and that he had moved away, none of it mattered, we had each other, at last. It then occured to me, why was Oliver here? Why was he back in Malibu?

"Why are you here?" I asked "Because, I love you." he answered "What about your parents?"  
"They were sick of me moaning about missing you I think."  
"Wait, so you're staying?"  
"Yeah, Forever, I promise" he whispered and kissed my fore head.


	4. Didn't stop me

**Didn't stop me**

Oliver Oken, I loved him ; He loved me, Lilly Truscott, but nothing ever went smoothly for us. He moved to New York and I miss him loads. Everyday I thought about him. As my 16th birthday party approached, i was finding it even harder. To my delight, he showed up. I spent the night with him, I loved it. When I woke, he was no longer beside me. He was on his way back to New York. I managed to say goodbye. This was the start of the worst summer ever. Each and everyday, I had to live without him. My mom was fed up with it and let me go on a holiday with Miley. At the airport, the best moment of my lifer occurred, followed by the worst. I saw Oliver, he returned. I ran over to him and we started to kiss, passionately. Stupidly, I stepped back on to the road and a car came fiercely at me. I thought I was going to die. I woke up in hospital to see all my friends and family all together. Even though I had broken a few bones, it didn't matter because I was with Oliver again, I loved him and he loved me, right?

I recovered and returned home. Not long of the summer remained but with each moment I had, I spent it with Oliver. We were so much in love. Sadly, I was still in crutches which made everything we did so much harder. Of course, we still got together with Miley but not quite as much. We didn't think she cared, she didn't act any differently. She was just, Miley.

The end of the summer came and the night before we started back school we met up at my house, the three of us. I hadn't been looking forward to school bit I was slightly optimistic.  
"I think school will be easier now" I said "Ok for you to say. You'll have your tounge down his throat half the time anyway," Miley replied sharply.  
This was the first time I had notice a change in Miley. I felt guilty, I didn't mean for her to think that.  
"Miles, I'm sorry I didn't mean that in that way-"  
"Ok Lilly, whatever..."  
Something was seriously up with Miley, she had never acted like that before. The night when on and she practically ignored me. She only answered to Oliver. What had I done to deserve this? I could tell Oliver could also tell her strange behaviour.

Oliver and Miley walked home together later, she must of told him something about why she was acting strangely with me, surely. Curious, I called him. I knew it was late but I hoped he wouldn't be too mad.  
"Hello?" he moaned, obviously tired.  
"Ollie?" I asked "Oh Lilly, what's up?"  
"Miley, why was she acting so strange with me tonight? She must of told you on the way home tonight."  
"Strange? She wasn't acting strange, not that I noticed."  
"What?" I whispered, confused. Oliver obviously noticed her strange being earlier, had he forgot?  
"Oliver, she hardly spooke to me. Why?"  
"No reason. I have to go, Night"

He never said I love you. My heart started pounding. What was going on? 'Does he not love me anymore?', 'Is he cheating on me?','Have I done something?'. So many question ran through my mind. Something wasn't right.

My mom had to drive me to school the next day; there was no way I was attempting to walk with crutges. We stopped off at Oliver's, I had planned to walk with him if I could. I ran his door bell but was surprise when his mom answered.  
"Hi Mrs Oken, Is Oliver ready?" I asked.  
"Sorry Lilly, he already left with Miley"  
My heart sank.  
"Thanks" I said and walked away.

When I first got into school, couldn't find Miley and Oliver anywhere. I searched every where, the lockers, the cantine, the science lab, everywhere. I eventually found them outside beside the wall. Oliver looked angry, almost as if he was shouting at her. I hobbled over.

"Hey guys" I said, putting on a smile.  
"Hey Babes," Oliver replied keeping his eyes on Miley the whole time. "Am I missing something? What's going on?" I questioned "Nothing," they both said in unison.

Classes went in too slow. I had no one to talk to because both Miley and Oliver were very awkward and didn't speak, even to me. What was going on? Were they not telling me something? I felt hurt, almost betrayed. They would walk together whispering about stuff while I'd be left to limp after them.

Before Oliver had left for New York, we used to walk around holding hands, me and him. It felt good, everyone else looked up to you for once and most importantly, I loved him, with all my heart and even just to have our skins to touch was enough to put me into heaven. Today, He hardly said three words to me, never mind hold my hand. Had they forgotten about me? Why was this happening? What had I done?

The last school bell rang and I stood in my usual spot waiting for Miley and Oliver so we could walk home together. The way the day was going, I expected them not to show up, but they did.  
"Hey Lilly," Oliver said, smiling.  
"Hi," I replied.  
They were acting normal again I thought at first. Wait, Oliver didn't kiss me, hug me or even take my hand. I started to think he had forgot everything that had happened for the last 6 or so months. We continued walking home but it was awkward. Not much was said.

That night I sat in my room alone. I was scared. Why was Oliver acting so strange with me? I was annoyed, mostly with myself. I loved him, truly I did, but I was getting the feeling he didn't love me back. Maybe he was trying to give me hints that he was going to dump me sometime soon. That would destroy me. What could I do? I thought about calling him but what if he dumped me, there and then. I decided it was best to avoid him for aslong as possible.

I then thought of Miley. She was my bestfriend, I couldn't avoid her. Maybe I should talk to her. I stood up from my bed, grabbed my jacket and left for Miley's house.

I slowly walked to her house, reahersing what I was about to say in my head. 'I really don't think Oliver likes me. Has he told you anything?' I was worried at the answer she would give me. I reached her driveway and started to walk until I heard Oliver's voice saying "Miley, we can't-" he stopped

I looked up to see them kissing. Pasitonatly kissing, like when I first kissed Oliver. We were on the beach and Oliver finally admitted he loved me and we kissed. Now, I was staring at my best friend kiss my boyfriend. I froze, not knowing what to do. 'Do I walked away, or do I say something?' I thought to myself, 'Do I let them know I was there?' I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I was in too much shock. Eventually I managed to speak. "Oliver...," I said weakly. He turned around in shock.  
"Lilly, this isn't what it-" he tried to explain. I couldn't listen.

I ran off back to my house. They shouted after me. I told myself not to turn around but as I approached my door, I couldn't help myself. Miley's house was in seeing distance from mine and outside of it, there they were, holding hands. I burst into floods of tears. Why? Why had he done this? What had I done to deserve this? In 24 hours, my life had changed completely. Last night I sat with Miley and Oliver, my best friend and boyfriend, now neither of them mean anything to me.

When everything was starting to take place, everything was almost perfect, he had to go and ruin it. I sat and cried for most of the night. I played music and thought. I soon came to a conclusion to my life. Me and Oliver were not meant to be. But even that didn't stop me from loving him.


	5. I'm Just me

**I'm Just me.**

I kept replaying the moment in my head. He kissed her! They then had the cheek to hold hands. So what? Were they a couple now? Did they just think I would magically disappear from their lives? Well they could have their wish, I was never going to speak to them again. As far as I was concerned, I hadn't never known them ; they had never been a part of my life before. Dirt was worth more to me than they were. I didn't care anymore. But if I didn't care, why was I sitting asking myself these questions? Why did I waste precious time, moaning about what they had done to me? Why? Because I did care.

School was hard. Everywhere I went they were there, holding hands! I couldn't look at them because I knew the tears would come. I think what angered me most was, they never even tried to apologize. Not that I would accept it but still, they could of tried.

The worse class of the day came, chemistry. Oliver was my lab partner. I hoped and prayed that today we would be doing a test. A nice, quiet, sit by ourselves in silence test. No, experiment day. We got our assignment and were meant to beging working. Neither of us moved or said a word. Desperately, this class to be over. Our teacher, Miss McArthur, came over to us.  
"I don't see any work being done, is there a reason?" she said in her calm but angry teacher voice. At first neither of us spoke.  
"Yeah," I replied eventually, "Beacuse Oliver is a cheating, backstabbing freak who hates me so much desides to date my best friend before he even dumped me!"  
The class fell silent. I hadn't realised the volume of my voice. Everyone stared at me.  
"Miss Truscott, I think you should take a visit to the principals office," Miss McAurthur balled. I hesitated. "Now!" she yelled.  
Reluctantly, I turned around and headed for the door. I turned around to have one last climse of the class and there he was, smirking. I blew up. I walked over to Oliver and slapped him. Any punishment was worth doing that.

3 weeks of lunchtime and after school detention. My mom would kill me but at least it meant seeing less of Miley and Oliver. That, I was pleased about. I couldn't stand seeing them every lunchtime, kissing and holding hands and just generally being in love. The thought sickened me, imagine the sight! I had a few other friends in my year, after my 3 weeks of detention were up, i could sit with them, turning my back to the gruesome twosome who used to be my best friends.

As I came home from school I was greeted by my mom.  
"I had a phone call from your school today..." she moaned "I know," I replied, rudely "Lilly, I'm not happy."  
"You never are," I dumped my stuff onto the couch and ran upstairs. I heard her shouting after me but I didn't care about her, or anyone.

Last year, my dad installed a lock to my room door so I could have some privacy. This was the perfect time to use it. I locked door and turned about my music full blast. Through the loud music I could slightly hear my mom banging on my door. Like that would have made me come out.

Songs played, some sad, some happy. And then a song by radio head came on : the one Oliver and I danced to at my party. I started to cry. I remembered the feeling of my head resting on his shoulder as we dance. I remember lying on my bed, in love. Why was I being so selfish? This wasn't my mom's fault. This was Oliver's. Why was I being cheeky to her and ignoring her when she hasn't done anything? I paused my music.

"Lilly, sweetheart, please listen to me," my mom said, quietly through the door.  
I went to the door.  
"Lilly. The school told me you called Oliver a cheating freak. What has he done?" she asked At first, I said nothing.  
"Lilly, please talk to me."

I opened the door to let her in. Seeing that I had been crying she hugged me.  
"He was kissing Miley, mom," I said through my tears, " Miley my best friend"  
"Ohhh, sweetiee."  
"And the worse thing is, he didn't even apologize. They're now dating."  
Surprised, my mom could not answer.  
"Have you spoke to him at all yet?" finally coming up with that.  
"Apart from in the Science lab, no." I answered, "He hasn't even tried."  
"Why didn't you talk to him?"  
"I was too scared."  
"What makes you think he isn't just as scared to talk to you?"

I attempted to smile. My mom kissed my forehead and walked out my room. I reached over to my music played and put the radio head song back on. I imagined back to my party again. I was happy. He made me happy. I remembered how it was like to kiss him. His soft lips gently touching mine. I, Lilly Truscott, was in love with Oliver Oken, no matter what. Was I really just going to give up on him now; forget about him? I had to at least find out if he loved me or not. I deserved that much. It was time to give Oliver a little visit.

I approached his house, he only lived two doors down. I slowly made my way up his garden path, taking on step at a time. I was scared and I didn't know why. I had known Oliver forever, it wasn't like he was going to eat me. I step infront of his door. What was wrong with me? It was only Oliver. My hand reached out to the door bell. Nope. I had to talk to him, maybe just not now. I returned home, annoyed with myself, why was I such a coward? Chemistry, first thing tomorrow. No way was I chickening out.

"Ok class, no funny business today," Miss McArthur said the next day, "Hear me Truscott?"  
"Yes," I moaned "Good, now I'm leaving you to continue from yesterday."

Once again, neither of us moved. I finally broke the silence. "Oliver?" I asked "Yeah?" he looked up "Why?"  
He looked down. I shook my head.  
"Lilly," he said quietly "I know what I done was wrong but-"  
"Oliver" I said hastely, "Do you want to know what hurt me most?"  
He looked up looking me directly in the eyes. I looked back into his dark eyes of confusion.  
"You haven't even said sorry yet-"  
"Did I forget to mention you will have to stay meet with your partner here to finish the assignment this lunch time," Miss McArthur interupted I raised my hand, "Miss, I have lunch detention."  
"Well you'll have to do it in your own time then wont you."  
I heard Oliver sigh. Cheek! I turned around to him planning to say something rude and nasty but instead I said calmly, "My house around six? We need to talk anyway."  
He nodded.

6 o'clock that night, I got ready. Nothing to fancy but nothing scabby either. The door bell rang. I found myself racing to the door, part of me wanted this night so badly. I opened the door and there he stood. I didn't even receive a Hi ; maybe it wasn't going to be as easy as i thought it would be. He followed me to my room. We both sat on my bed. I reached for my bad, getting out the work we need for our assignment.  
"You never answered my question, " I said, breaking the silence.  
"What question," he answered.  
"Why?" He didn't answer me. "Why?!?!" I said raising my voice little.  
"I don't know!" he said almost yelling. He stood up. "Lilly, I don't know, ok?"  
"You didn't just do it because you felt like it did you? It's not a usual thing for a person to do," I said, also standing up. Tears formed in my eyes. "Three months ago you lay on that bed and told me if you were to have any girl in the world you would have me. What changed? Did I change? Did you?." I burst into tears.  
"I, I, I..." "Oliver, why aren't you giving me a straight answer? Please, surely I deserve it."  
He went silent. I was seriously getting annoyed. I sat back on the bed.  
"Why was I so stupid?" I said weakly, "Of course you wouldn't pick me, I'm just me. I'm not internal super star Hannah Montana or super pretty and smart Miley Stewart. I'm just me."  
"Lilly-"  
"You told me you loved me! I loved you, I still do but you don't. You love Miley." I said angrily, "Miley Stewart who always got everything and now she even gets the guy..." I shook my head.  
"Lilly!" he said, almost shouting, "Don't say that"  
"It's true," I yelled.  
He never spoke "Do you love her?" I asked.  
"What does love matter?" he replied looking deeply into my eyes.

My jaw almost fell to the ground. What does love matter? "Oliver, why are you acting like I've hurt you."  
"I never said you did."  
"You're implying it!"  
"All I'm saying is we're 16, who falls in love now?"  
"Do you regret falling in love with me? is that it?"  
"No!"  
"You're not making any sense!" I was fuming mad.  
"Nothing does...."  
He started to walk out my room leaving my angry and extremely confused. He got to the door and hesitsted, turning around. He began walking towards me. I stood up unsure what he was planning to do. He suddenly begins to kiss me. For one short moment I kiss him back but then snap back into reality. My first reaction was to slap him. "You said you loved me!" he said, surprised.  
"So did you, but if you couldn't take a risk for love, why should I?" I replied bitterly. His eyes were still as confused and filled with pain. He had no answer.

He turned around once again, ready to leave.  
"Why?" I asked He shrugged his shoulders and left.

I sat down on my bed. What had just happened? I was so confused. Did he still love me? or did he love Miley? I was desperate for answers and Oliver was not giving me any? Miley was my only option.  
I rang her doorbell to have her dad greet me.  
"Lilly!" he beamed, "Miley's up in her room"  
I ran upstairs and knocked her door before entering.  
"Lilly!" Miley said shocked. She jumped up off her bed.  
"Miley, please help me," I pleaded, " I just want answers." I started crying, again.  
"I'm sorry, truely."  
"Ok but Why? Why did you do it?"  
"Because..." she hesitated, "Because I fell in love with him"  
In my mind, I had a flashback for my previous conversation with Oliver.  
*""Do you love her?" I asked.  
"What does love matter?" he replied*  
Miley loved Oliver, she had admitted it but Oliver didn't love her back. "Lilly?" she asked, taking me out of my day dream, "I really love him and I think he loves me back."  
"So did I..." I said quietly.  
"I'm sorry Lilly, please open your eyes to the truth. "

Was she being stupid? She stole my boyfriend, knowing he was my life. He had practically told me he didn't love her and she was telling me to open my eyes? I had two options, tell her he didn't love her or leave them be, let them suffer.

"Ok Miley," I said, "Ok" Miley smiled. "Our true love will always find us somehow and yours will come soon Lilly, I promise," she told me, pleased with herself.  
Inside I knew she was right, our true love will always finds us but mine already came, she just stole him from me.  
"Are you still angry?" she asked "No," I replied, "Just fed up. Fed up from being second best. Miley, you get everything you want, and now you get the guy. Ok, I'm jealous, I'm sorry, I always have been. You're the one everyone loves, and now Oliver loves you. Miley, he loved me, then he opened his eyes and there's me again, second best. Now I'm just fed up."  
Quickly I turned and ran out of her room. I didn't want to hear Miley pathetic way of telling how what I said wasn't true. Of course It was true. She was Miley Stewart and I was just me.


	6. She's not you

**She's not you.**

I loved Oliver Oken, but so did Miley. Oliver once loved me . Everything had became too complicated. I lay in bed, listening to some quiet music. 'How have I got here?' I thought to myself. One year ago, everything was fine. Sure, I had a tiny kinda of crush on Oliver but he was my best friend, just my best friend. As much as I loved having him as a boyfriend, i'd have him as a friend any day rather than not having him at all. I loved him.

My phone started beeping. It was a text from Oliver _'Lils, meet me at beach plz now'_  
Was he kidding, it was 10 o'clock at night and it was forcast to rain outside. I read the text again and gave in to myself. I had to go see him.

Quietly, I crept out the house. The street was deserted. I made my way towards the beach, passing Oliver's house and then Miley's. I felt scared walking on my own but I had to see Oliver, sort this mess out.

When I first arrived at the beach, no one was there. My temper was building up, had he made me come out here to make a fool out of me.  
"Lilly?" a voice behind me whispered. It was Oliver.  
"What is it?" I asked, "Why did you have to make me come out here?"  
"Our last conversation didn't end too well so I just thought, you know..." he replied. I sat down on the damp sand. Oliver sat beside me.  
"I visited Miley," I said "How did that go?" "Oliver," I turned to face him, "she loves you." He simply nodded.  
"Does that not mean anything to you?" I asked. He stayed quiet.  
"Why?" I tried again, "Why did you do this? I thought you loved me."  
"The night before school started, remember I walked Miley home," he explained "Miley kissed me. I wasn't proud but for some reason I kissed her back. The next day, I kissed her again and soon I felt like it was becoming a game. Once I realised it wasn't I started feeling guitly, and began avoiding you," he paused, "Miley told me she loved and started kissing me outside her house, when you saw us and as you walked away she whispered in my ear 'you'll never get her back' and grabbed my hand."  
I started at him motionlessly, trying to firgure out if what he was saying was genuine.  
"Do you love Miley?" I asked, dying to know.  
"As a friend? Yeah. A girlfriend? Lilly, you know I don't"  
I shook my head.  
"Miley's pretty, she's smart, she's Hannah flaming Montana, she's everything you love..." I said "She's not you."

I looked at him surprised. I loved him for saying it but something inside me doubted it.  
"Last time you said something like that, I then caught you kissing Miley. How can I trust you again?" I questioned, unsurely.  
"Beacuse," he whispered, "I love you."  
He leaned over and kissed me. This time, it felt so good. We continued to kiss until it started to rain. "Oliver I love y-" I was interupted by the sound of thunder. We both laughed.  
"I love you."  
Oliver smiled.  
"Lilly Truscott, I love you with all my heart. I never want to lose you again and I know won't because I won't let myself. You're my everything. Yeah Miley is my friend but just because she is Hannah Montana, doesn't mean I'm in love with her over you. I love you Lilly Trusco-." another thunder sounded. Instead of carrying on with what he was saying, Oliver kissed me again.

I then returned back to reality. Oliver had cheated on me and was now dating Miley.  
"What about Miley?" I asked.  
"What about her?" he replied "You're dating her." Oliver smiled, grabbed my hand and pulled me up the beach, out on to the street and towards Miley's house.  
"I'll go talk to her" he said "How can I trust that you will go tell her you're over her? You might just go kiss her." I asked.  
Oliver didn't answer me, instead he just kissed me. I smiled and he rang the door bell, before being let in by Jackson.

A good 10 , 15 minutes later he came out. "How did she take it?" I questioned Oliver shrugged his shoulders and then smiled.  
"Come on," he told me, taking my hand and pulling me again, this time back to the beach.  
"Oliver, there's going to be a storm tonight!" I laughed "And...?" He was insane. As soon as we reached the beach, it started to rain.  
"Great, we'll get wet." I moaned "Oh, I know we will...!" Oliver said, picking me up and carrying me into the sea.  
"Are you mad?!" I joked "No but I might be a little cold soon."  
I laughed. He threw me in and we splashed around. It was now pouring with rain. We returned to the sand and sat down.

"Why?" I asked "Lilly, I thought we were ok agai-" Oliver replied "No," I giggled, "Why me? Why not international stuper star Hannah Montana or super sweet, super pretty Milwey Stewart. Why me?"  
Oliver smiled, "Your smile, your eyes, your humour, you're not too girly, and, you're the one for me. I know that Lilly Truscott, I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"So err, Why me?" Oliver laughed.  
"Let me see, because your smile, your eyes,your humour, you're not tooo girly, and, you're the one for me. I know that Oliver Oken, I love you," I joked. "Come on, I'll take you home." he smiled "Wait."  
We stood up and started kissing. We were soaked by the rain but we didn't care. I wanted to stay in the moment forever, but we needed to go home, it was 11 o'clock at night, my mom didn't even know I was out. Oliver smiled taking my hand. We skipped off towards my house.

After everything that happen in the last two days, I was left very confused but I didn't care because I loved Oliver Oken.


	7. Falling into place

**Falling into place.**

Oliver Oken. I loved him. He loved me. We had been through so much together, but it looked like everything was finally falling into place. It was 11 o'clock at night, a storm was passing and we were outside, declaring our love for each other.

"Oliver," I said, as he walked me home, "My mom doesn't know I'm out and it's, err, 11 o'clock and she might of, err, locked the door."  
He glanced at me. We ran all the way to my front door. It was open.

"Why would it be open?" he asked.  
"I don't know..." I replied, "Unless my mom has realised I was out."  
We walked in. All the lights were still on. A smashed glass lying on the floor caught our attention. Oliver grabbed hold of my hand. Slowly we made our way into the living room. Where was my mom?  
"Where is she?" I whispered I dragged Oliver upstairs. My room was a wreck. What had happened? I checked all the upstairs rooms, my mom wasn't there.  
"Kitchen?" Oliver suggested. I nodded. I started to shake. Something has happened. "It's ok," Oliver sad into my ear, "I'm here."

We stood infront of the kitchen door. It was slightly open. I closed my eyes then gently pushed the door open. It was then, that moment, that all hope for a better life ended. I thought that everything would have been ok now. I had Oliver. No. On the cold, hard kitchen floor, lay my mom.

I let out as much of a scream as I could before falling to my knees infront of her. No, this couldn't of happened.  
"I'll phone an ambulance," Oliver panicked before running out into the hall.

"Mom!" I yelled through my tears, "Please no!"  
I looked at her closer and there it was. A knife implanted in her stomach. I held up wrist searching for a pulse. Her skin was pale white and stone cold. She was already dead. Maybe I was wrong though, I was too shaky to tell for sure. Oliver came into the room again and knelt beside me. Maybe I was wrong though, I was too shaky to tell for sure. Oliver who was also crying, put his arm around me.

The ambulance came, unable to help her though. "I'm so sorry," the paramedic said, her words like poison, damaging me inside. This was my worse nightmare. My mom was dead! All the hurt that I had been through in the last 6 months, none of it matched this. This was the end. I couldn't cope anymore.

That night, I stayed at Oliver's, lying on his sofa. I could not sleep. How could this happen? I didn't deserve this. I remembered back to earlier that day. I had been so cheeky to my mom.  
*"Lilly, I'm not happy."  
"You never are,"*  
I started to cry again. Oliver, who lay beside me, not wanting to leave me alone on a night like this, heard me. "Not asleep yet?" he asked "Nope," I answered, " I'm so angry with myself"  
"Why? Lilly it wasn't your fault, don't think that."  
"No, it's just. Earlier, I was so cheeky to her and she hadn't done anything." I said crying, "How will I cope without her?"  
Oliver had no answer.  
"Where will I stay? It was only me and my mom who lived there. My Dad lives in Florida. I can't live myself, I'll have to move-"  
"Shhh," Oliver trying to calm me down, "Get some rest tonight and we can sort everything out tomorrow."  
I nodded "I love you," he whispered I couldn't answer back.

I then slept, a little. If it wasn't for Oliver being right beside me, I couldn't have. I felt safe with him there. In the morning, I borrowed jeans and a top belonging to Oliver's sister and a baggy jumper belonging to him; i didn't care how I looked. My house, two doors down, had been taped up by the cops. It was a crime scene. Someone had entered my house, trashed the place and killed my mom. The thought sickened me.

"Lils, I can stay off school with you, if you want." Oliver asked.  
"No it's fine," I smiled at him for caring, the first smile since last night.  
Oliver headed for school while I went the other way, towards my house.

Cops stood around along with news reporters and people dress in suits. I walked up to a smartly dressed women.  
"Excuse me?" I gulped, "This was my house, it was my mom who died." "Lilly Truscott?" she asked, "follow me please" I did as she said. She took me to one of the many cars parked on the street. This car will take you to our social department base where we can talk about your future. I got in but I was scared. I didn't want to discuss my future. My mom had just died, I wasn't ready for this. I had no choice, the car drove off.

I entered the huge building to see my dad.  
"Dad?!?" I said almost in tears. I ran over to him and we hugged.  
"Sweetheart, I love you and don't worry everything will be ok."  
We were interrupted "Follow please." another smartly dressed women insisted.  
My dad held my hand as we followed her into her office.

"After recent events Miss Truscott, we will have to move you into a new home. Is living with your father an option?" she asked "In Florida?" I said unsure. I looked at my dad.  
"Sweetheart, I'm sorry, it's your only choice."  
I looked down. I didn't want to move. I couldn't leave Oliver. "Lilly?" the women said "Yeah" I replied weakly "Do you agree on moving to Florida?"  
I didn' answer "I'll let you talk to your dad" the women left the room.  
"Sweet heart I'm sorry but you have to."  
"I..." I paused.  
My dad wouldn't understand if I said I was in love with someone. If only if it was my mom I was talking to. She would understand.  
"Lilly?"  
I started to cry "I know it's hard baby but you have no other choice," he explained, "I know Cassie won't come close to being your mom but when the twins are born you'll have a proper family again."  
Cassie was my dad's wife. She was ok but never as special as my mom. Soon she would be giving birth to twins, one boy and one girl. "But no Oliver." I said quietly.  
"Who?"  
"Oliver, dad, Oliver Oken. I love him, I can't leave him. We've been through too much."  
"Lilly, Your mom had just died and you concerned over a stupid boy!"  
"But he's not a stupid boy, he's Oliver."  
My dad shook his head, angry "Mom would understand," I said under my breath.

At that point the women entered.  
"So have you agreed to move to Florida?" she asked. I didn't answer.  
"Yes, she moving." My dad told her I shot up off my seat.  
"No, I can't do this. It's too soon. I'll stay with a friend tonight. My mom has just died and I am really not caring about much else at the moment." I stormed out.

How dare they try to make my future. My mom had just died! I looked at my watch. 12 o'clock? Lunch time at sea view high! I had to took to Oliver. The first bus that passes I got on to and took the stop closest to the school. I didn't go in. Instead I called Oliver.  
"Hello," he answered.  
"Oliver, It's me."  
"Hi, Lilly. Is everything ok?"  
"No not really. I'm outside the school. Can you come meet me?"  
"Yeah, I'll be right there."

A few minutes later, Oliver came running over to me. He hugged me, kissing me on the forehead.  
"I think I might have to move Oliver." I said slowly, "They won't let me live here on my own and my dad and his wife are the only other family I have."  
"We'll get through it, I promise," he replied.  
I shook my head. There's nothing I can do. "I'll miss you," I cried. Oliver too, started to cry.  
"I'll miss you too."  
"My dad doesn't understand that," I moaned, "He thinks I can just say goodbye and that's the end of it."  
Oliver tried to calm me down.  
"Does Miley know about my mom?" I asked.  
"Everyone does," he said nodding."  
"Great," I replied, "I'll have loads of people telling me they feel sorry for me."  
"Lilly you can cope through this, you're strong and I'll be here all the way. I promise."  
I tried to smile through my tears. "I just wanted to tell you now because, I don't know when I have to leave..." I said "You might be leaving today?" he panicked. I looked down, not wanting to answer. Oliver lifted my chin and kissed me. "I love you, Lilly Truscott."  
"I love you too Oliver Oken.  
The school bell rang. He gave me one last kiss on the lips before leaving. I stood alone crying. I had just lost my mom and now might be losing Oliver as well...


	8. Always will

**Always will.**

Slowly, I walked from the school to my house, trying to take everything in. My mom died and I missed her, more than anything. She hadn't even been dead a day but I was finding it hard to cope. Now I had to move to Florida with my dad and play happy families with his wife and kids. I didn't want to. Even though he was still my dad, I would always be second to be second best in the family, or third considering it was twins his wife was having. I didn't want to leave Malibu. Sure I had recently been fighting with Miley but I didn't want to leave her. And then there was Oliver. I loved him. We had been through so much. Him moving then coming, my accident and then him going with Miley but we found each other in the end. I couldn't leave all that behind. I kept wishing my mom was there to tell me what to do, like she used to. I then tried to imagine what she would say. 'Just keep on going'. That's what she'd say. 'Just keep going and fate will find you'. As much as I hated it, I would have to move to Florida with my dad.

I picked out my cell from my pocket. I opened my contacts and scrolled down to 'Dad'. I took a breath in. I had to do this, for my mom. I presses dial.  
"Hello," he answered "Dad, I'm sorry."  
"Sweetheart, it's fine. I understand you're angry," he paused,"Are you ready to leave?"  
"I think so."  
"I'll meet you at your house."  
"Ok..." I hung up.

I reached my house and my dad was standing outside the house. He smiled at me.  
"It will be ok." he said and I hoped he was right.

I was allowed back into my house to receive some clothes from the next couple of days but that was it. I had to leave everything else behind. Looking around my room for the last time was hard. I picked up various objects, each having so much meaning behind them. On my shelf sat a picture from my 13th birthday. I had took everyone out to a restaurant. I looked at everyone in the picture. My mom, My dad, my grandma, Miley, me and Oliver. Everyone who mattered to me. I remembered back to them. I remember the waiter asking if we wanted him to take the picture. Everyone was so happy. My mom was alive and still with my Dad, my grandma was alive and me, Miley and Oliver were best friends forever. I didn't know what life was capable of. Hurt, for me was failing a pop quiz or getting shouted at for not tidying my room, it wasn't real hurt. The feeling I was feeling, standing in my room for the last time, holding that picture, that was real hurt.

"They loved each other, can't you see that" I heard a voice downstairs. I crept out onto the landing. Mrs Oken was downstairs talking to my Dad. I sat on the top step and listened.  
"I can't just leave her," my dad said.  
"She'll be in safe hands," Mrs Oken insisted, "I have a spare bedroom upstairs"  
"I know she will but-"  
"I know Lilly's mom would agree with me when I say, Lilly is happiest when she's with Oliver. And I have to say the same for Oliver. Watching his face light up when he sees your daughter, its heart melting. And if you saw Lilly with him, I know you'd let her stay."  
How could I stay? What was she suggesting to my Dad?  
"Ok then," my dad replied.  
"I know you won't regret this and I promise I will guard her with life."  
I peered down to where they were standing. "Lilly!!," My dad shouted I stood up.  
"You hear all of that?" he asked and I nodded. I ran down the stairs and hugged him "Thanks," I whispered, "And thankyou Mrs Oken"  
She smiled, "You're welcome"  
I looked to my dad. A tear was forming in his eye.  
"Dad?" I asked At that moment, Mrs Oken left giving me and my dad some time together.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. He shook his head.  
"Sweetheart, it's fine," he told me, "Just remember, I love you."  
I smiled, " I know dad. I love you too."  
"And behave Misses," he laughed.  
"I promise."  
"Well, I'll see you at the funeral."  
I smiled and hugged him. He kissed me on the forehead. Before my mom died I hardly saw him but I knew I'd miss him never the less.

I moved some of my items into the Okens' spare bedroom. As it was time for my dad to leave, it was also time for Oliver to come home. I sat in the living room as he walked through the front door.  
"Mom!?!," he yelled, " tell me that wasn't Lilly's car leaving?"  
His Mom rushed into the hall to see him. I peeked out. Oliver couldn't see me.  
"Yeah Honey.." his mom replied.  
"No!," he cried, "I've missed her."  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Mom, I love her. I don't think I can live without her. We've been through so much together and things were finally working out for us. I told her it would all be ok but I'm starting to doubt it myself Mom," he paused, " I love her.."  
His mom lead him into the living room and he saw me. His face beamed with happiness as I ran towards him. Even though his mom was standing there, we kissed.  
"Lilly staying in our spare room, I sorted it all out with her dad," Mrs Oken explained before leaving the room.  
"I love you too," I whispered in his ear, "and Oliver, everything will be ok, I know it."  
He smiled " I love you Lilly Truscott and I always will."


	9. Everything will be ok

**Everything will be ok**

The Okens' spare room was small but I didn't mind. It was either move to Florida with my Dad or stay here just so I could see Oliver. I was missing my mom loads. The first night of me staying at Oliver's, I had to cry myself to sleep. Her funeral was in a week. At first I wasn't sure whether I would cope but I knew as long as Oliver was with me, I'd be ok, everything would be ok.

"Lilly," he chapped my door and entered.  
"Hi," I said.  
"Just checking you're ok."  
"I'm good thanks," I smiled. I suppose I wasn't 'good' but close enough. Oliver sat on the other side of me bed where I sat.  
"I know it's not home and my mom won't come close to being a mom to you-"  
"Oliver, it's fine, " I paused, " I miss my mom, a lot but I know she'll be happy for me because she knows I'm happy when I'm with you. She adored you, you know."  
"Well, don't all Truscott's?"  
I laughed, "I more than adore you. You're my everything. "  
He smiled, "I've had special orders from my mom, no more calling her Mrs Oken, it's Nancy from now on and my dad is Rob and for my brother? anything you want, pain might be appropriate."

Oliver's family was nice but he was right, his brother Nathan was a pain. I didn't have any brothers or sister, not yet anyway, but seeing him made me glad. My mom wanted another child but after divorcing my dad, she never got the chance.

"I'm going to school tomorrow." I told Oliver "Isn't it a bit soon?" he asked.  
"No, I want things to get back to normal."  
"But it's only been two days since-" he stopped, not wanting me to become upset.  
"I know but I want my mind off it."  
Oliver nodded, understanding me.  
"I'll have to speak to Miley." I said "Are you sure you want to?"  
"No, but there's some things in life we just have to do? Like how I'm going to have to suffer my mom's funeral next week...."  
"Lilly, I'll be with you, I promise you. I'll hold your hand, help you get through it."  
"Thanks," I smiled.  
"I'd do anything for you."  
"And I love you for that," I paused, " actually I'd love you even if you didn't"

Oliver lay on my bed and I lay beside him with my head resting on his chest.  
"Oliver I've known you since we were 4. That's 12 years. Did you know that?" I asked "Yeah," he answered, " I work it out everyday."  
"Who would of thought we'd be together now?"  
"I did," his mom said standing at my door, "Your mom did Lilly."  
"Really?" I asked She nodded sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I remember standing with your mom in my kitchen, watching you both play in the back yard. It was the first time you had visited. Oliver came home everyday from preschool talkin about you so your mom brought you over and well we watched and knew that there was something special between you both, we just knew it."  
I smiled, "I remember that day."  
"Yeah, it was the start of your real friendship. You saw each other almost everyday after that. Then Miley came and I thought you would soon break away, but you didn't. You stayed strong. And it is strange for a mom to tell her 16 year old son and his girlfriend this, but you are meant for each other."  
Oliver squeezed my hand.  
"And your mom would agree,"she continued," I know it."  
"Yeah," I said," I agree."  
Oliver nodded, "Thanks mom"  
"Yeah, thanks Mrs O- Nancy," I added.  
"Right well I think it's time for your bed guys? ae?" she told us "Two minutes mom."  
Nancy left the room.

"Will you be ok tonight?" Oliver asked "I'll be fine" I assured him.  
He kissed me on the lips.  
"I love you and I'm glad you're staying in California, Florida doesn't deserve you."  
"I'm glad too."  
Oliver headed for the door.  
"And I love you too." I said and he blew me a kiss.

I lay in bed. In my head I spoke to my mom.

'Hey Mom. I really miss you. I can't stop thinking about you. Well you and Oliver. Mom, just so you know, I'm really happy with him. I love him. What 16 year old girl can honestly say she loves her boyfriend? well for once, me. I'm sure you're happy for me being with him, I know you loved him. Starting school tomorrow? why? because I know you would want me to get on with my life. Mom, I love you and will never forget you....'

I eventually fell asleep.

As I walked into school the next day many people stared. Oliver was by my side, which helped me a lot and I also my mom was with me, always. Walking down the corridor felt weird. I knew what everything was think but no one said a word. Then I saw Miley. She stood metres in front of me.

"Lilly?" she said shocked to see me.  
"Miley?" I said back.  
We ran to each other and hugged. No matter how badly we fell out, we always made up, always.  
"Lilly, I'm so sorry for everything and about your mom-"  
"Miley its fine," I told her, " I've missed you."  
"Where are you staying?"  
"Oliver's spare room."  
She smiled, "I was finding it hard to live without you Lilly, you're my best friend.  
We hugged again and walked together with our arms linked to our first class. Oliver didn't mind, he knew how much I wanted things to be back to normal.

The day wasn't too bad. A few people saying 'Ohhh Lilly I'm so sorry' or ' Lilly, Are you ok?'. That drove me insane. People who never cared before, caring now. I just wanted to grieve in own way thanks. I enjoyed lunch. Sitting with Miley and Oliver was good. It felt like it used to. We were happy again.

Each day leading to my mom's funeral felt like this. Miley and I were best friends once again, going to the mall and the beach. I loved it.

Saturday, the day of my mom's funeral came. I woke up with a sick feeling in my stomach, as if today I was finally saying goodbye to her. I walked into the kitchen.  
"Your dad will be here soon," Mrs Oken said, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Yeah," I replied. I was happy to see him, sure I was but today didn't seem the right day to be in a good mood.  
"Lilly, If you're finding today hard, remember I'm always here and Miley and I know Oliver will be with you the whole day, beind you the whole way."  
"Thanks."  
Oliver walked in and sat beside me at the kitchen table. He grabbed hold of my hand and smiled. I tried to give him as much of a smile back that I could.  
"It'll be ok, I promise." He whispered. I simply nodded.

Unable to eat much, I headed upstairs to get dressed. I opened my wardrobe door. I hadn't been able to take all my clothes with me when I moved in to the Okens' so I was limited. What could I wear to my mom's funeral? I looked in the mirror and had a flash back to when my Grandma died.

_My mom walked up behind me.  
"Mom, what can I wear?" I asked "I'll find you something," she answered.  
As my mom looked through my clothes I said, "I miss her mom."  
"So do I sweetie, so do I...."  
Tears ran down my face and when my mom noticed, she stopped what she was doing and turned to me.  
"Shh don't cry," she said, wiping the tears off my face, " She's with you everyday. She'll watch over you always, keep you safe."  
I nodded. "She loves you, " she added, " So do I, you're my little girl."  
"She loves you too, you're her little girl."  
My mom hugged me.  
"Now," my took out something from the wardrope and putting it in front of me, "I think you should wear this."_

I looked back in the mirror a few years later, in the same situation that I was then. This time, I had no mom to tell me what to wear and to tell me she loved me. I needed her. I started to cry. I then heard a knock at the door. I turned around. Oliver stood at the door. He noticed that I was crying and rushed over to hug me. As we did, I just cried harder.

"Oliver, I need her," I said through my tears, "I need her here to tell me what to do and what to wear and how to cope."  
Oliver pulled away and open my wardrope and picked up a black dress and a black cardigan. "Help much?" he asked "Yeahh, thanks," I said, slightly laughing. I took the clothes off him.  
"And as for what to do and how to cope," he paused, "I'm here for you. I know, I'm sorry, I'll ever come close to being like your mom, but Lilly remember you're not alone, and never will be."  
I nodded, "Oliver, I really need help. I don't think I'll cope with today."  
"I know you can. I'm here. Hold my hand, I'll support you. Cry, I'll wipe away the tears. Believe, I'll believe it with you..."  
"Thanks," I said feeling kinda stupid. "You go get ready."  
"Ok..."

I went into the bathroom and got dressed. When I came out, my dad was downstairs. I raced down, I was dying to see him. As I entered the room, one thing caught my eye, Cassie, my dad's wife. Why was she here? She didn't even know my mom. I knew she was about to tell me she's sorry and try to convince me to come to Florida. Not that she cared though, she was soon to have her own kids. She did it to keep my dad happy, or was about to, I knew it. To prevent this, I ran to my dad to hug him, starting to cry... _again._

"It's ok sweetie." he told me I mumbled something. What else could I say? Yeah, dad, my mom's dead but i'll be fine? "Come on, we need to get there early." he said, taking Cassie on one hand, me on the other. I stopped and looked at Oliver.  
"Lilly, we need to go now. We'll see Oliver later," he sighed. I didn't move.  
"I'll be there soon, I promise you." Oliver assured me.  
I nodded and followed my dad. We drove to the church by ourselves, the body had already arrived.

I stepped through the big church doors. Cassie and my dad had gone somewhere, I didn't know where, I didn't actually care. In front of me was the coffin. Inside it, was my mom. It was a disturbing thought. She was actually in this wooden box. I stood staring at it, desperate for the lid to just open and for my mom to pop out and tell me everything would be ok.

"Everything will be ok." said a voice behind me.

It was Oliver. I hurried over to him. Uh oh, tears again.

"**Everything will be ok...."** he whispered into my ear....


	10. Hold On Tight

**Hold on tight.**

In life we go through up and downs. I was with Oliver and I loved it but then my mums dies. My life was goin downhill but when there is a negative there will always be a positive, it was just taking it's time to show.

My mom's funeral was the worse experience of my life. I had do many people come up to me, telling me they're sorry, telling me my mom was a good person. I knew it already! I didn't have to be reminded over and over again. Yeah, I knew they were only trying to be nice, but I couldn't handle it.

Thankfully, Miley and Oliver were with me the whole time. They each held one of my hands to get me through the day. It gave me a feeling of safety. I was pleased.

After the ceremony was over, no party was held. We didn't have enough time to organise it. I wasn't n te party mood anyway. All it would mean would be more people telling me how sorry they were. I couldn't go through that again. Miley had to leave soon after, 'Hannah thing'. I didn't care, as long as I had Oliver, I'd be ok.

My dad said his goodbyes to me. I'd probably not see him again for what? a year?  
"Sweetie, remember. I'm only one sort flight away, ok?"  
"Yeah..."  
Him and Cassie then left, leaving me with Oliver and the Okens'. There was an awkward silence running through the house.

"Oliver?" I asked him.  
"Yeah?" he answered "Can we go somewhere? Get out?"  
"Yeah. err where?"  
"Beach?" I suggested he nodded and we left.

It was a beautiful night. The sky was blue, it was warm with a gentle, pleasant breeze. Oliver and I walked to the beach. For no reason other than that I wanted to escape real life for a moment. The beach for me, was the best place to do this and Oliver, was the best person to do this with. We sat on the sand, staring into the deep blue sea.

"Oliver? Thankyou," I said.  
"For what?" he asked, confused.  
"Everything."

Thankyou was the least I could say. Oliver had done so much for me in the last week or so. I had been really finding it tough but he safed me.

"Lilly, I love you. Everything I have done for you over the last week or so, I done it because you're worth it. "

Oliver was worth everything to me. In the last few years, I had lost my grandma, my mom and to an extent, my dad. I couldn't lose Oliver. He was all I had left. I loved him.

"Oliver?" I paused," Safe me. Please take me away from everything. All this mess. Rescue me. Take me back to what it used to be like, actually don't. Let us be together."  
"Ok," he replied, " Close your eyes and lie back."  
I did as he said.  
He spoke softly to me, "Last summer. It was the day of the surfing championships. You had just one first place and now we sat on this very beach with Miley. It was warm. Remember it? Well you're back again. That day has come. You're happy. You feel proud of yourself. I say to you, "Lilly, no one deserved that more than you." You smile and lie back, with me and Miley either side of you. For once, you don't have a care in the world. and then..." He paused.  
"I suddenly felt something touching my lips. Something soft, gentle. I opened my eyes. Oliver was kissing me.  
"I love you Lilly truscott."  
"i love you too Oliver Oken."  
We started kissing. This was heaven. I loved it, until guilt all of a sudden, hit me. My mom was dead yet I was lying on the beach making out with my boyfriend. I stopped kissing.

"Lilly?" he asked, confused to why I had stopped.  
"Do you think it's wrong of me to do this? I mean my mom just died and we're lying on a beach making out"  
"No, I don't. You know why? because you're mom doesn't want you to sit and not get on with your life"  
I smiled, knowing he was right.  
We lay next to each other, holding hands.

"Ok, so what now?" I asked, "where do we go from here?"  
"We hold on tight and hope for the best."  
"Oliver, " I paused, " I love you."  
"It was a minute ago when you last told me but yeah, I love you too."  
"Seriously, How many 16 year olds can honestly say they love everything about their boyfriend and not lie? Not many but I'm one of them. Oliver I love everything about you and I always will."  
Oliver smiled," We'll be together forever Lilly Truscott"  
"Yeah, we will, won't we." I giggled.

"But now we have to wait" he said "For what?" I replied "For the next heart ache to come, the next hurdle."  
"How do you know there will be more?"  
"Because that's life."  
"We're strong enough to cope with it, right?"  
"Yeah," he paused," Yeah we are..."

Oliver's phone rang.  
"Hello..... hi mom..... yeah she's with me."  
I looked at Oliver.  
"Yeah Lilly's fine, everything will be fine."  
He gave me a smile.

Everything was going to be fine. I loved Oliver, he loved me. So yeah, maybe my mom had just died but I knew my mom was watching down on me and I knew she didn't want be to be miserable. It was time to move on in my life.

"Bye mom."  
Oliver hung up.  
"Oliver?" I asked "Yeah,? he replied.  
"Could we visit my mom's grave? So I can, you know, say a proper goodbye?"  
"Obvcourse."  
He stood up, taking my hand and helping me up. We walked to the cemetery.

My mom's grave was already filled with flowers, teddy's and other items. I lay down a bunch a lilies, my mom's favourite flowers (the reason for my name). I knelt down, not caring that I would get dirty. I could sense Oliver behind me.  
"Lilly, I'll take a wounder, be back in five."  
"Ok."

This was the perfect time to speak to my mom. I didn't care who heard me.  
"Mom? Hi. I miss you and I really can't stop thinking about you but I'm guessing now that the funeral s over you would rather I moved on... so that's what I'm going to do. Well I hope that's what you want," I paused, "I love him. Please be with us, always, Please?"  
'Hold on tight'  
I couldn't actually hear her voice but I knew that if she was here, that would be what she would say. Exactly what Oliver said, hold on tight.

So that's what I was going to do, Hold on tight.


End file.
